peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Engines
The Fire Engines were a short-lived but influential Scottish band from 1981. David Henderson (Guitar, Vocals) / Russell Burn (Drums) / Graham Main (Bass) / Murray Slade (Guitar). Henderson said of the early live shows: : "We played to our strengths which were minimal, but somehow, as a band, it worked. We never played chords and Russell didn’t use cymbals or hi-hats. It was very violent although no-one got hurt. Pure aggression, attitude and hate was what it was." Reformed in 2004 to support The Magic Band and collaborated with Franz Ferdinand for a single release. Henderson is now leading The Sexual Objects. Links to Peel Peel saw the band play live at the Embassy Club in London on 7th April 1981 http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/08_April_1981. Henderson went on to have further Peel sessions with Nectarine No. 9. Festive Fifty Entries *1981 Festive Fifty: Candy Skin #58 Sessions *Two sessions in 1981. From session #1, '(We Don't Need This) Fascist Groove Thing' and 'Discord' released on LP/CD Fond CD in 1992. 'Discord' and 'Candy Skin' released on http://www.discogs.com/Fire-Engines-Discord/master/160230 Discord to commemorate the 25th anniversary of their first broadcast. 1. Recorded: 1981-02-23. First broadcast: 09 March 1981. Repeated: 28 May 1981, 30 December 1981, 20 August 1984. *Untitled / Discord / Candy Skin / (We Don't Need This) Fascist Groove Thing 2. Recorded: 1981-11-14. First broadcast: 23 November 1981. Repeated:14 December 1981, 05 January 1982, 20 August 1984. *The Big Wrong Time / Young Tongues Need Taste / Qualitamatic / Produced To Seduce To Other Shows Played *06 December 1980 (BFBS): Get Up And Use Me (7") Codex Communications CDX 01 *09 December 1980: Get Up And Use Me (7") Codex Communications CDX 01 *03 January 1981 (BFBS): Get Up And Use Me (7") Codex Communications CDX 01 *05 January 1981: Hungry Beat (album - Lubricate Your Living Room) Pop Aural ACC 001 *11 January 1981 (BFBS): Hungry Beat (album - Lubricate Your Living Room) Pop Aural ACC 001 *11 January 1981 (BFBS): Sympathetic Anaestetic (album - Lubricate Your Living Room) Pop Aural ACC 001 *11 January 1981 (BFBS): Discord (album - Lubricate Your Living Room) Pop Aural ACC 001 *18 January 1981 (BFBS): New Thing In Cartons (album - Lubricate Your Living Room) Pop Aural ACC 001 *25 January 1981 (BFBS): Discord (album - Lubricate Your Living Room) Pop Aural ACC 001 *25 January 1981 (BFBS): Sympathetic Anaesthetic (album - Lubricate Your Living Room) Pop Aural ACC 001 *28 January 1981: Get Up And Use Me (album - Lubricate Your Living Room) Pop Aural ACC 001 *05 February 1981 (BFBS): Sympathetic Anaestetic (album - Lubricate Your Living Room) Pop Aural ACC 001 *05 February 1981 (BFBS): Get Up And Use Me (album - Lubricate Your Living Room) Pop Aural ACC 001 *08 February 1981 (BFBS): New Thing In Cartons (album - Lubricate Your Living Room) Pop Aural ACC 001 *05 April 1981 (BFBS): Candyskin (7" - Candyskin / Meat Whiplash) Pop Aural POP 010 (tape of forthcoming) *06 April 1981: Candyskin (7" - Candyskin / Meat Whiplash) Pop Aural POP 010 *11 April 1981 (BFBS): Candy Skin (7" - Candyskin / Meat Whiplash) Pop Aural POP 010 *28 April 1981: Candy Skin (7" - Candyskin / Meat Whiplash) Pop Aural POP 010 *23 July 1981: Candy Skin (7" - Candyskin / Meat Whiplash) Pop Aural POP 010 *25 October 1981 (BFBS): Hungry Beat (album - Lubricate Your Living Room) Pop Aural ACC 001 *17 November 1981: Candyskin (7") Pop Aural POP 010 *30 November 1981: Big Gold Dream (12") Pop Aural POP 013 *06 December 1981 (BFBS): Big Gold Dream (12") Pop Aural POP 013 *20 December 1981 (BFBS): Big Gold Dream (12") Pop Aural POP 013 *06 January 1982 (BFBS): Big Gold Dream (12") Pop Aural POP 013 *25 August 1982: Big Gold Dream *30 August 1982: Get Up And Use Me (7") Codex Communications *01 September 1982 (BFBS): Big Gold Dream (12") Pop Aural POP 013 *05 September 1982 (BFBS): Get Up And Use Me (7") Codex Communications *29 February 1984: Meat Whiplash (7") Pop Aural *22 January 1985: Candy Skin (7") Pop Aural *08 May 1985: Big Gold Dream (12") Pop Aural *26 February 1986: Meat Whiplash (7") Pop Aural *08 March 1986 (BFBS): Hungry Beat (album - Lubricate Your Living Room) Pop Aural ACC 001 *18 October 1988: Candy Skin (7") Pop Aural *25 July 1992: (We Don't Need This) Fascist Groove Thang (CD Fond) Revola *29 August 1992: Get Up And Use Me (CD Fond) Rev-O-La *12 September 1992: Candyskin (CD Fond) Revola *21 April 1998: New Thing In Cartons *07 December 1999: Get Up And Use Me (LP Lubricate Your Living Room) Pop Aural * 13 December 1999 (BFBS): Get Up And Use Me (LP Lubricate Your Living Room)P op Aural *15 March 2000: Everything's Roses (7" Get Up And Use Me AA side) Codex Communications *16 March 2000 (Radio Eins): Everything's Roses (7" Get Up And Use Me AA side) Codex Communications *23 May 2001: (We Don't Need This) Fascist Groove Thang (CD Fond) Revola *18 November 2003: Candy Skin (7") Pop Aural *27 November 2003 (Radio Eins): Candy Skin (7") Pop Aural External Links *Wikipedia *Myspace site *BBC Peel *Acute Records Category:Artists